


Give a little time

by juddy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juddy/pseuds/juddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it's part II -but not really- of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/707361">Lovedrunk.</a><br/>It's mostly Zarry having sex for the first time.<br/>spoiler alert: Zayn's a virgin!<br/> </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Give a little time

**Author's Note:**

> _I know it doesn't excuse the mistakes, but english isn't my native language._

It is march, and Zayn is dating Harry for over two months now. Things are going pretty smoothly, the proximity of their two flats making it easy to see each other often, so they try to spend time together, to bond a little more, though it sound really cheesy, it is pretty cool.  
Being a couple wasn't as hard as Zayn always thought it would be, or maybe it is Harry who is making thing easier. He can't tell. But there is something that’s troubling Harry, Zayn knows. It is easy to tell, or feel. Each time their making up session is getting too handy, Zayn can feel Harry's hard-on, and each time Zayn won't go more farther than kissing, or touching above the waistband of Harry's boxers. Thankfully Harry is understanding of Zayn, he knows he is a virgin so he isn't rushing things, but clearly having Zayn's hot and long fingers wandering around his stomach isn't helping him. It's called teasing, and just like his brother, Harry doesn't like teasing, so he gets revenge, he does the same thing to Zayn, making sure he’s aroused, before finding an excuse, saying he forgot his book at his flat and he needs to go.  
Zayn isn't stupid, he knows Harry is not gonna study or see some friends. He knows the teasing is horrible, it's been already two months. Zayn doesn't mind Harry leaving him to go jerk himself off, because he does the same.  
It's not that Zayn's a dick, he's just scared. It's a big deal, and he's mostly worried he's gonna disappoint Harry. He doesn't seem complicated when he watches porn, but he knows they've been doing this longer than him, he tries to get a few ideas though, for after he'll finally had sex for the first time. He can think of things to do, but they seem really hurtful for a very first time, so he just doesn't go any further.  
It's a Friday night, and he's over to Harry's, because Liam and Niall aren't here, they are outside of town to a party, and they won't be coming back until Sunday afternoon. Zayn takes his coat and shoes off, he can smell pancakes, and already his mouth is watering, and his stomach's rumbling for food. Harry has set up everything on the table: whipped cream, sugar, strawberries and nutella. He sits on the ground, a cushion under his butt to not hurt too much.  
"Hey there, gorgeous." He smiles to Zayn, lips waiting for a kiss.  
"Hey." Zayn doesn't have a nick name yet, he doesn't feel like it's necessary.  
He walks over the empty seat next to Harry, lightly kisses his lips, too eager for food. He throws a pancake down to his plate, and pours sugar over it. Quickly it disappears, and he gets a second one. Harry is observing him, and Zayn just shrugs, when Harry looks puzzled.  
"I didn't have any lunch, fucking exam took too long." He explains.  
It's Harry turn to shrug. They keep eating. When they are down to four pancakes, Zayn feels a little less hungry, his attention is now on Harry. He's got nutella on the corner of his mouth. Zayn nearly tells him, but something makes him not. Maybe it's the way the messy and tangled up curly hair are out of Harry's eyes or the exposed collarbones. It's stupid, but those simple things are already working their way down his pants.  
Zayn benches a bit and for once he doesn't hesitate, he wraps his arms around Harry's neck and licks slowly the chocolate off his chops. Harry gasps, then he quickly shifts, his body pressed against Zayn’s. They're nearly looking like animals, but they don't care. Zayn’s all shivery, and Harry's lips on his neck make him moan like never before. He doesn't feel embarrassed or anything, he’s too caught up in the heat of things. And when he feels Harry's hands over his lower waist, he doesn't remove them, he actually digs his short nails into Harry's upper arms.  
They kick their top off, and two pair of jeans are flying around, landing somewhere nearby on the floor. They are only in their boxer - it happened before, but this time Zayn isn't laughing or looking away-. Harry takes control as he pushes gently Zayn to the floor. Zayn is lying on his back, fully aware that he'll be naked in a few minutes. His lower zone's going crazy, whenever he feels like he can't get any hard, his abdomen tickles and it aches a little more. For a moment he panics, thinking that if he backs down, and stops Harry before he comes, he's gonna have this boner forever. But then he remember the class of first aid where the teacher explained they would inject, through a needle, some muscular relaxer, and just for that Zayn is gonna let Harry handle him, because getting a needle insert into his penis is the last thing he wants.  
He snaps back when he realizes Harry's not kissing him or anything. Harry looks concerned, almost scared he's gonna hurt Zayn. Then he smiles, he grin widely and lies on top of Zayn.  
"Be right back." He murmurs, his voice getting raspy, and his teeth gently biting on Zayn's earlobe. Zayn is getting too hot, his earlobes are actually his most sensible thing. Harry of course knows that, he would sometimes rub them between his fingers before he finds an excuse to leave him aching and alone. "Don't move okay?" He commends Zayn.  
Zayn grins and licks his lips when he glances to Harry and the whipped cream bottle. The noise it makes isn't really sexy, and the cold sensation is making Zayn doubt of this idea for a second, but when the hot and wet lips and tongue are eating it up, he loves it.  
"Kiss me." He groans to Harry, who is already up for round two.  
Their teeth are crashing a bit, because the kiss is deepened, and their tongues intertwined for a few seconds.  
When he backs up, Harry brightens again, letting Zayn wondering what he is going to do.  
"Ahhh." He gasps as the cold hands expertly take the boxers off.  
Harry is only applying cream on Zayn’s nipples, lasting a bit too much on them, and making Zayn giggles a bit. He nearly says to Zayn it's time to get down to business, but it would only kill the mood even more, so he shakes the bottle one last time and draws a large line. He starts at the collarbones, moves it down to the belly button, fills it with whipped cream, and keeps going down. Zayn quivers, but doesn't say anything.  
His hands run through Harry's hair, and already he knows he'll need a shower, because the curls are getting sticky from the whipped cream. Zayn knows there's a hickey on his neck, but Harry's already down to his stomach. He tickles Zayn's belly button, relaxing him even more. Harry stops, he backs up, looks over to his boyfriend whose usual apologetic glare at this critical moment has disappeared for lust and beg. Harry wants to say "finally" but he knows it's inappropriate, and he knows how much Zayn's trying to feel perfectly fine with it, but there still some resistance. He's too self-conscious of his body and he’s a bit insecure.  
"Harryyyyyyy." He whines, because he wants and needs to feel his touches.  
Harry smiles, while Zayn does his best not to get too angry, because the cream is melting and it's scratching him, badly, he needs it off, and he'll let Harry do it.  
It doesn't taste really good, mostly because the cream is almost all gone, but it's Harry's own fault. It's getting salty as soon as he reaches the hips. It's also wet, not only because of the melted cream, but because of Zayn.  
Harry doesn't hesitate, his tongue brushing the head of Zayn's dick. He can hear him moaning louder. Harry takes it in his mouth, gently. Zayn shivers, almost trembles now. He's eyes are shut, he's probably trying not to come early. Harry doesn't mind, he was already catching his breath from his orgasm by then, the first time he had sex.  
Harry's head moves slowly and smoothly Zayn's manhood. His hand is covering and stroking what's not fitting in his mouth. He goes faster when Zayn's holds on to his hair. Zayn is groaning, his legs are getting a little closer together, he's about to climax, he's breathing heavily and his free hand is tugging on the couch. He screams Harry's name, but it gets mix with a pleasure sound and the name get muffled.  
Harry feels the hot substance in his mouth, before taking the dick out. He swallows, and gives the crotch a kiss. It's stupid, but he felt like he had to.  
He's rather proud, of himself, and Zayn. Zayn's still lying on the ground, heart pounding and still high. He kisses Harry sloppily, he needs a few minutes to recompose.  
When he's back to normal, Zayn sits down, his back resting on the couch, Harry next to him. He doesn't feel ashamed, though he thought he would be, but the way Harry's hugging him takes the awkwardness off the whole after sex.  
Harry doesn't expect anything, and he'll soon have to pretend he needs the bathroom to wank off. But he feels a hand going down his pants, he closes his eyes and bits his lips. He gets an average hand job, it was actually a bit too dry for him, but he doesn't complain, because he knows how worked up Zayn had been about this.  
************************  
There’s another month passing by, and it's already april. It's snowing, properly and the snow actually stays, it's turning into a storm before Zayn has even reach Harry's flat. He makes it inside before the power goes out. Everything is dark, and they need to light their way to the kitchen with their phones. Harry is holding on to Zayn's hand, guiding him to the drawers where the candles are. Zayn doesn't ask, but he wonders where they got so many, there must be thirty in a cupboard. He smiles for a minutes, imagining his boyfriend picking them carefully, then he just hopes it's not a fetishist thing. He follows Harry into the bedroom, and notices there's no other sound than their footsteps and their breathe. He concludes Liam must be out again.  
Within a few minutes the candles are lighted, and he's sitting on Harry's bed. It feel weird and romantic, it actually really is, the way everything is barely dark is relaxing Zayn. He's still not fully comfortable with intimacy, and it's getting a bit pathetic, how he would swallow with difficulty anytime he goes into the room, how he would feel slightly sick. Zayn must admit he feel better than he did a month ago, when still had done nothing, apart from kissing. He was perfectly fine with hand and blowjob, he was getting better at it, they even dry humped once, but nothing else, he still ignores the pleading whine or groans of Harry, begging him to get inside him.  
Harry pretends it's all right, that he understands, that getting fucked by another guy up in the ass might be disturbing, but he still didn't understand why Zayn wasn't fucking him. He is dying for it, well is just getting eager and bitter about it. He has been good at hiding at first, but right now, he is going crazy. As much as the talking and learning to get to know Zayn is good, Harry needs sex, which includes something else than hand job, because Zayn still gags half of the time. He doesn't call it teasing anymore, because now he gets half of what he wants, he calls it respect, to try and convince himself that pushing Zayn to do something he doesn't want to do will only lead to break-up.  
It feels very weird, it's so much different that the two previous relationship Harry has ever had. It's not abusive, and it's not some fashion trend, he's not being used, and he's thankful for that. And so he just goes and sits on Zayn's lap, snuggling for a bit, enjoying the music coming from his phone. There’s a freezing hand going under his jumper, he shivers as the hand just moves around his spine. Then Zayn last on his small back, knowing it will do the trick, that the circle he's currently rubbing will turn Harry on. There no complaints, he actually seems surprised but doesn't brush him off, so Zayn carries on.  
Harry switches position, he faces Zayn, crashing their lips together. His hands wrapped around Zayn’s neck, his fingers running in the dark brown hair. He groans when Zayn his biting Harry's lower lips, sucking on it. It's something new, and Harry thinks it's pretty hot, if it is possible, he's even more aroused, his jeans are too tight now and yet he's wrapping his legs around Zayn's waist.  
The long fingers are still moving under the t-shirt, they aren't cold anymore, they're nearly burning Harry's skin, but he doesn't care. He wants to keep going, his lips kiss the other one more time before he goes to lick Zayn's neck. Harry knows much effect this has, it works perfectly, he can tell because Zayn just tugged his body close to his, and he's starting to breathe heavily. Zayn takes Harry's top off, he's glancing at the long torso, he stops everything he's doing for a moment, contemplating the view, before he unzip Harry's jeans. He doesn't want to lose a second, he doesn't know why, but he's ready. He feels stupid saying it, but he really is. Maybe it's the music, a second ago he was rigorously paying attention to the lyrics of Drake's song Best I ever had that was playing. Or maybe it's the romantic setting, but Zayn isn't scared, and if it was only down to him, they'd be naked by now, but Harry still hasn’t remove Zayn's shirt, so he just strips his boyfriend.  
Harry shifts once again, he stands up, kicks his jeans off, and places himself in front of Zayn. He gently pushes him to lie down on the bed. He can't help it, but he licks his lip, his mouth's all wet when Zayn spreads his leg and grins to Harry. Zayn nearly waves his hips, but he knows Harry's ready too, so there's no need to ache him more. So he doesn't move, he lets Harry undresses him, he just lifts his upper body to get rid of his jeans. He's quickly naked, Harry made sure the boxer would come off with the jeans. He removes his boxer and finally -it's the word that comes into both of their minds- they are naked.  
"So fucking beautiful." Mumbles Harry, looking down to the olive skin boy.  
Zayn does that smile Harry would die for, and he's ready to have Harry jumping on him. But Harry is taking his time, his hands tracing lines on Zayn's inner tights. He can hear him moans silently. Then he kisses his flat stomach, his hands still dangerously playing around Zayn's crotch. Harry slowly kisses every part of Zayn, until he reaches the mouth. It's slow and deep. Zayn can't bit on his lower lips to contain his pleasure, so he groans loudly. Harry smiles upon his lips, rather proud of the effect he has on the other one.  
Zayn's hands hold on to Harry's hips, he places the younger on between his legs, and starts thrusting, their dicks brushing against their skin. Harry shivers and hides his face in the crock of Zayn's neck. They’re getting sweaty, and wet because their mouth are all over their bodies.  
"Ummmm." Zayn hushed as Harry holds his length. The older one is rocking his hips while Harry strokes him gently. Zayn returns the favor and let his fingers circling Harry's dick. They stroke each other for a minute or two, then Harry moves away. Zayn knows he's gonna go down and give him a blowjob, but it's not what he wants.  
"Do you... erm... Do you have protection?" He doesn't dare to say the word condom, and he's already blushing like made, he thinks they could fry up an egg on his cheeks because he's burning right now.  
Harry's shoulders relaxes more, he's nearly thinking he's dreaming, but he knows he isn't, so he nods. It's somewhere in the bathroom, so he leaves Zayn alone just for a few seconds, and comes back. It hits Zayn just now, that he doesn't want to laugh any more, he actually loves the naked and aroused body standing there by the door. He's got a box in his left hand and a bottle in the right one.  
Harry crawls next to Zayn, kissing him sloppily and getting back on top of him. To cut the misunderstanding short, Zayn takes care of it, he snaps the condom off of Harry's hand and opens it. He slides it on Harry, he can see the smile that keeps growing, and he feels him shaking with desire.  
Harry applies some lubricant on his fingers, still kissing and sucking on the collarbones. He moves slowly, spreading Zayn's leg a little more open, and rubs the tip of his hole more and more quickly and yet in a very gentle way.  
It doesn't hurt, it's actually really good, Zayn thinks, he isn't sure if his legs are gonna support the effort though, but he doesn't mind right now. He's too busy digging his nails in Harry's back. He hopes he's not hurting him, but he can't control his pleasure, which is still pleasure. When he feels Harry sliding a finger in him, he moans, it's still good, a bit tight but bearable. His mouth is dry, and he can only imagines if they keep going this way, he's gonna lose his voice the next day because of all the screaming. It's not stopping him, he bends a bit, that's all he needs to do to bite on Harry's earlobe.  
"More." He whispers raspy and begging, blowing hot air in Harry's ear.  
Harry does as told. He takes his finger out, continue massaging the hole before getting two inside. Zayn moves his hands from the Harry's shoulders to his forearms. Harry moves away from the collarbones, looking down on his boyfriend, checking if he is okay. He can't really tell if Zayn is in pain or pleasure, so he asks.  
"You okay?" His voice is a bit concern and low. He gets closer, leans his forehead against Zayn's, brushing their nose together. Kissing the corner of his mouth, then looks up, waiting for an answer.  
"Keep going." The other replies, there's a bit discomfort in his voice, but the rest his encouragement.  
The music in the background is slow, and Harry follows the beat of the song. Zayn gasps and moans, rocking his hips again. His eyes are closed, but the way he bits his lips only means he's only stopping himself from screaming louder.  
Harry still smiles, he catches Zayn's lower lips, traps it between his teeth, he sucks on it as he fits a third finger inside. Zayn can't control his screaming, it sound like both pleasure and pain. Harry kisses him, letting go of the lip, he hold his weight on his other arm, placed above Zayn’s head. His curls brushed against Zayn’s forehead. It's his turn to moan when Zayn strokes him again, he changes his rhythm to synchronize with Zayn. It only last a minute, then Zayn stops, so does Harry.  
"Fuck me Harry, please!" He's whining, beginning and so fucking sexy according to Harry.  
The younger yet most experimented one, shifts to get the lubricant. He strokes himself with the product to ease his dick in, once he knows it's enough, he kneels himself before the opened legs and lifted ass. Harry focuses, he doesn't want to hurt Zayn, though it will hurt, for a bit. He gets the tip in, and even he thinks it's too tight, so he looks up to the pained face of Zayn. His eyes are closed, squeezed shut, he's pressing both of his lips together. He's almost crying.  
"You alright?" Harry asks. "We can stop if you want to." He adds when Zayn doesn't answer.  
"No, please, don't stop." He replies, the lump in his throat stifling his voice.  
Harry nods, he wants to say sorry. Zayn needs to focus on something else, Harry knows it, but the one thing Zayn has set his mind on his the sharp pain. Harry is still getting in slowly, but he can hear Zayn's pained whines, so Harry finds a distraction. He grabs the length standing hard in front of him, and strokes it. It's not enough to make Zayn come, but it's soothing a bit. Finally Harry is all in Zayn. He bends again, his hands caressing Zayn's stomach while he kisses him, they lips are wet, and they keep groaning, it feels like it is 99 degree in the room, but they don't complain.  
"Stop!" Shouts Zayn, eyes widen and fingers digging in Harry's forearms.  
Harry moved back too quickly. He mumbles sorry into their kiss, and waits. It's Zayn who's moving his hips again, slowly and delicately. He still moans at every thrust, and once he lets go on his grip on Harry's forearm, Harry moves along with Zayn. He's gentle, he doesn't go too deep. He kisses Zayn's neck, leaving hickeys everywhere. His hands wander in Zayn’s messy hair. Tugging at them when Harry is moaning louder. He's getting closer. Zayn is nearly ripping the sheets apart, Harry's not even touching him. When he finally does, Zayn is screaming, it's not very loud, but it's not moan any more, it's weird noises.  
"So close." Harry says, his voice is barely audible, he's sweaty and thrusting a little faster, it's still hurts Zayn a bit but the pleasure is taking over. Harry lets a groan, it sounds like a frustrated scream and his muscles tenses, he pants, humping slower. He’s high from his climax and has to make an extra effort to get Zayn to come too. After a few more quick strokes, he comes, on himself, over Harry's hand and his stomach too.  
He tries to catch his breath, but gasps when Harry moves out of him. There a lap of time passing by before Harry comes back in bed. Zayn lies on the bed, his stomach cleaned, shaking and naked. He's smiling and looks sleepy. He’s also starting to get cold.  
Harry blows the candles, he doesn't want the place to burn down. He's smiling too.  
When he slides himself back on the bed, and before spooning Zayn, he brings the warms covers back on them. They will take a shower tomorrow if the power is back by them. The slow music is lulling them, Zayn rubs Harry hands while Harry kisses the bruises he left in the heat of the night. They fall asleep a few minutes after, still sticky and messy, but both at least happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
